The Phantom of Storybrooke : Everything Comes at a Price Dearie
by iammistery
Summary: My squeal to The Phantom of Storybrooke. Erik returns to the small town of Storybrooke , Main .Many things have happened after his portal jump and many more things will happen after his arrival. Things will change from bad to worse. Hopefully now he will make new allies but with that comes new enemies including a choice that will reveal if he is truly a monster...
1. Dear Old Friends

Chapter 1

After many adventures through time, space and worlds the Opera Ghost finally found himself back home. Before he did he ran into many of himself more like alternate realities of himself, all with one common goal: have their own versions of Christine love them and nothing else. Each story ended the same with only a few beans now in his pouch Erik came out with ideas to save his own skin and get the women he has always loved….

Erik walked out his theatre locking the door of his home leaving all his masterpieces behind him. The Opera Ghost crept slowly down to the town's main street soaking in the night as he headed toward Granny's Café. Something in the chilling air wasn't right, Erik knew many things happened before his arrival but another event was to occur. The hairs on his neck stood up as a shadowy figure flew past him. Erik looked back to see if anyone was to dare follow him when he looked back a thin well-dressed man with a fez and a beard stood in his way. "Erik! My dear old friend" the man said giving the Angel of Death himself a hug, "it's been a long time!" Erik then released himself from his friends arms "Nadir what have I told you. I do handshakes not those, not, umm..." "Hugs you mean?" Nadir chuckled. "Yes, yes hugs I meant to say" Erik straightened his bowtie then stared at his friend, "what brings you to my presence Daroga?" His old friend gave him a grim look, cleared his throat "he's back Erik".


	2. The Land Without Order

Chapter 2

This chapter includes a brief crossover with the Phantom of the Paradise by Brian De Palma and Paul Williams

"What do you mean whose back? Do you mean that insolent boy, the Vicomte De Chagny?" Erik laughed at his former enemies name for he opposed no threat. Nadir shook his head, put his fez over his chest "no, **him**". Erik's laughing suddenly stopped meaning he got the message "you aren't saying that..." Nadir nodded "yes I am he's back. Not for the Dark One or the Queen but you Erik, the one he once knew as the Siren" Erik or the Siren sat at a nearby bench "how is the possible? Daroga is this Shade been with anyone?" Nadir shrugged. "I thought the bloody curse took care of him, speaking of …" Erik darted his red eyes at his one and only friend "…please don't take this any way personal Daroga but how on Earth are you here?" "Same as it did to you Mr. Muse. I found myself under your command in that theatre of yours. Surprisingly when no one knew who they were before I only did, I also went by my original name." Nadir continued on his history in Storybrooke…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(Erik's Travel to other lands)

"Interesting piece Winslow," Erik gently set a stack of music sheets on his fellow alternates self's desk ", one thing I am against is the matter that you, the Phantom of the Paradise, puts his trust in this Swan character (not related to Emma Swan). You may be getting into nonsense that you won't be able to rise and overtake." This world Erik arrived in was chaotic yet similar to the one Storybrooke was in. The Phantom from this "Land without Order" stared at Erik through hid silver owl-like mask. This once Winslow Leech and now rock n roll Opera Ghost gave the visitor an unwelcoming robotic growl from a the only thing that allowed him to speak was a box on his chest. The door slowly opened into the recording room and a short long haired blonde man with tinted glasses entered "who are you speaking to Winslow" the man better known as Swan spoke in his gentle voice. Winslow looked around, Erik was gone "no one just myself". Swan took the pages upon pages of music from the artist. "Are you sure Phoenix will sing my music tonight?" The Paradise Ghost wondered about his version of Christine. Swan turned back to his writer "why, of course dear Winslow. Just how we agreed on our contract" the owner of the Paradise, Swan, left the disfigured composer to his work, and signaling two guards to cover the red door to the recording studio up with bricks.


End file.
